The present invention relates generally to fishing devices.
Fishing devices are known and formed as hooks attachable to lees. The use of hooks injures fish during fishing, since the hook tears a fish mouth and frequently engages fish body. It usually kills small fish. The fish which is not killed but just damaged frequently becomes sick if it remains in water and transmits infections to other fish.